


Turmoil of a Queen-To-Be

by risingfire17



Category: Guilty Crown
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Additional Warnings Apply, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Brother/Sister Incest, Child Abuse, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risingfire17/pseuds/risingfire17
Summary: The Fall before Lost Christmas-As Patient Zero of the Apocalypse Virus, Ouma Mana has spent more time in her father's research facility than in school, and for good reason: she has a disease eroding her sanity and threatening her life. Mana has learned firsthand that not everyone is kind to a child with a "lab rat" reputation, in some truly horrifying ways. She has one desire: to protect her little brother Shu from the same fate. If that means she has to bring the darkness and disease of others under her control, so be it. If that means letting Apocalypse Virus twist her own desires into a darkness to control, so be it. Anything for Shu.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Turmoil of a Queen-To-Be

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: Explicit Child Molestation  
> Trigger Warning: Implicit Incest  
> See end notes for more regarding trigger warnings

Mana had known, as soon as she saw the light on the CCTV camera was off, that what happened next would not be found on any of the research records. She was perfectly used to this routine by now. She had known which doctor would walk into the room, locking the door behind him. When he arrived, she had merely chuckled before they began; after all, they never had much time for these meetings.

* * *

When it was done, Mana stole a glance at the man as he dressed to examine her work. Face flushed, eyes still glazed over in some sort of ecstasy, brow just beginning to furrow with self-loathing as his conscience made its way back into his head. She watched him drop the used prophylactic in the biohazard waste bag he had brought. He came prepared, that was for sure. _So much premeditation,_ Mana thought. He caught her looking at him, furrowed his brow even more, and hyperfocused on the task at hand. Mana merely giggled.

“Why do you insist on using these, anyway? I already know conception isn’t a concern for you yet.” _Disgusting. As if I’d ever accept the genes of anyone but that person…Calm yourself, Mana, he’s useful, after all._

She gave him her sweetest giggle. “Now, now, Doctor, you know I’m at that age where these things start happening…” She then allowed her voice to take an icy edge as she added: “You’d hate to leave evidence, now, wouldn’t you?” His gulp and abrupt head turn told her she had won this round.

And then he tried to leave. As if he thought she would forget his promise. Mana flounced to the door, blocking his exit. “You forgot something, Doctor.” He almost jumped as she reached into her dress pocket to pull out…a harmless handkerchief. “You didn’t wipe your face. The other researchers will ask questions so…” She held the handkerchief up toward his face and gave him an innocent smile. “Let me help you, Doctor.”

“Tch.” Another gulp, then reluctantly he lowered his face until it was on her level. _Perfect._ She swept her handkerchief-clad hand along his jawbone, weaved the fingers of her free hand through the hair at the nape of his neck, and ensnared him in a deep kiss. He didn’t even try to fight her off; he instead nearly collapsed onto her, steadying his weight against the door behind her just in time.

 _This game is mine now, Doctor._ Mana pulled away gently, finished wiping the sweat from the man’s face, and pocketed her handkerchief like that kiss had never happened. She remained in front of the door.

“You’re…getting better.” He acknowledged with a blush.

“Only thanks to your very diligent tutoring, Doctor.” The man averted his gaze and raised his hand to the door handle, only then realizing that the girl was blocking his exit. _Nice try._

“Don’t you have something for me, Doctor?”

“Ah! …Um, now that I think about it, I do!” He pulled a red lollipop out of his lab coat pocket and offered it to her. “Cherry flavored. For you, Little Lady.”

She took the lollipop with a smirk. “So child molesters really do give their victims candy, huh?” That made him jump. Sometimes, Mana liked to make believe she was a cat. If she was, this moment would most surely make her purr.

“Tch. I’d hardly call you a victim. You’re scarier than I am.”

She couldn’t help but giggle again. “Well, you may be right about that.” She then yanked on his tie, pulling his face level with hers once again. She leaned her head up toward his, hair whipping behind her to expose dark crystalized skin around her ears. “You know what I want, Doctor. I suggest you hurry. We don’t have much time. My father will be looking for me soon.”

“Tch. Is that a threat? I hope you have something to back that up with.” She could almost feel him floundering under her gaze, despite his strong words, until he pulled the biohazard bag from his pocket. He held it up triumphantly. “Oh, I guess you don’t.” She chuckled as she tiptoed away from the door. He was almost free when she pulled the handkerchief from her pocket.

“I wonder what kind of hormones are on this? An excited adult male produces a whole lot of interesting hormones in his sweat, right? Maybe I should ask my father to analyze it for me?” The cat in her purred even more as he stopped dead in his tracks, his expression turning from shock to fear to rage. He turned and advanced on her, but she held her ground and widened her grin.

“And what happens to you if I scream now?” She placed the handkerchief back in her pocket. He looked like he wanted to kill her. But he knew as well as she that he could make no move against her now. “Now, then….”

“Fine.” He pulled a data cylinder from his pocket and left it on the counter. “This is everything we have so far. Your brother’s testing is not yet complete, so you’ll have to wait for the full results. But if you’re still looking for him to be normal, I’d say it’s a safe bet you won…whatever you did.” He scowled at her. “Good enough?”

Of course, the bastard had the information for her already. He may have been stupid enough to test her, but he was definitely smart enough to have it ready in case his pathetic attempt to defy her failed. He seemed to have a healthy dose of self-preservation. _Thank goodness_ , thought Mana, _because those types are the easiest to manipulate._ At any rate, hopefully he had learned his lesson.

She picked up the cylinder and held it up to the light, for a brief instant forgetting the doctor. _Normal, thank goodness, I was able to save him in time…._

Coming back to the present moment, she pocketed the cylinder with the candy. She then tossed the handkerchief to the man, who rushed to it like a dog to a treat. _Gross._

“A reward for all your trouble.” Good day, Doctor.”

He scowled. “You really are a terrifying girl.” He practically fled from the room, thrusting the handkerchief into his coat pocket as he did so. Mana wondered if the man would realize it made no difference with his saliva in her mouth. Maybe he would, but not realize she knew how to use that. It really would be nice if she could use that trick again.

She returned to the counter to collect a swab and tube. Once she was finished collecting the sample, she added it to the collection of prizes in her pocket. Her hand brushed the lollipop as she did so.

She shrugged her shoulders and removed the candy’s wrapper. After all, she had been so productive, why not reward herself a little?

* * *

Mana’s father caught her on the way out of the facility. “Ah, Mana, I thought you had left already! Are you sure you’re okay? You must be tired from all the testing!”

Mana removed the candy from her mouth. “I’m fine, Papa, I’m not tired at all!”

“Are you sure? If you’re tired, I can have Haruka send Triton to pick up Shu from school?”

_Don’t interfere!_ “I’m fine, Papa, really! I have a lot of energy! I was going to take Shu to the garden to pick vegetables for Haruka-san! And check on the berries! If we get enough, we can make that pie that the boys love!” She gave her best angelic smile

Her father looked her over, eyes settling on the candy in her hand. “Well, if you have enough energy to eat all those sweets, I guess it will be fine!”

“Papa!”

“I’m teasing, I’m teasing!” after they both stopped laughing, he patted her on the head. “I’m lucky to have such a kind, thoughtful girl. I’ll count on you to pick up Shu today.”

“Okay, Papa, I’ll see you later.” She skipped out of the facility’s gates with the sweet taste of cherry in her mouth and high spirits in her heart.

* * *

“Ah, Mana-chan! Wait up!” Mana stopped and turned to see little Triton running to her, red-faced, blond hair flying wildly behind him. When he caught up, she could hear him panting and see sweat dripping down his face, staining his shirt. He looked up at her with those blue eyes of his, smiling despite his intense panting. Mana thought this boy was quite disgusting, really, but he was also useful for the time being. She took the lollipop from her mouth and flashed him a radiant smile.

“Triton, are you done with lessons already? You need to study hard so you can start school with us, you know.”

“I’m just…taking a break…Mana-chan…Your mom…sent me…to get you…” He choked out between pants.

“Haruka-san did, huh?” Mana chuckled. Her stepmother was a kind woman who took in and tutored the lost boy in front of her and still had time to hover over her husband’s children. She could be annoying sometimes. But she as well was useful. She provided for Shu until the appropriate time, after all. She smiled even wider and patted the boy’s head.

“Triton, thank you for coming to check on me. Please tell Haruka-san that I am well and will pick up Shu from school. I’ll see you when I get home.” She started to turn.

“Mana-chan, wait!” I want to go, too!”

“There’s really no…”

“Is that cherry?” He asked, pointing to the lollipop in her hand. Somehow his giant watery eyes had gotten even bigger. “Ah, cherry lollipops are my favorite! Lucky! You got to skip school and get candy!”

_Lucky, huh?_ Mana put on her sweet smile again. “Triton, if they’re your favorite, then why don’t you take it? A reward for coming for me even after all your lessons today!” She extended the candy to him.

Triton’s cheeks, which had started to return to their normal color, turned a bright red once again. He lowered his head and began to fidget. “But…if you already ate some, and then gave it to me…that would be…like a…well….” His face grew even redder. For the first time since he arrived, Mana’s smile was genuine. She thought Triton looked cute like this.

“An indirect kiss, right?” She almost laughed when the boy gasped and looked down; he was so much fun to tease. She swooped down, cupping his chin in her hands, and placed her lips on his. At first, he struggled, but then he gave in. She slid her hands behind his head, stroking the nape of his neck as she deepened the kiss, just the way that person had showed her. As she gently pulled away, Triton, looking so shocked and confused, tried to form words.

“Mana-chan…where did you learn….”

She placed the lollipop gently on his lips, cutting off his words. “That won’t be a problem anymore, right? Take it.” When he did, she smiled wider. “Good boy.” She turned and walked away, leaving the flustered boy behind. “I’m going to pick up Shu now. Tell Haruka-san we’ll be back soon.”

 _Where did I learn that, huh? Really, Triton, you shouldn’t ask questions you can’t handle the answer to. I can’t have my knight break down already, now, can I?_ Mana began to hum as she skipped leisurely toward the elementary school.

* * *

When Mana arrived at the school, she could already tell something was wrong with Shu. He was hunched over, like he wanted to shrink into the crowd. _Don’t worry; I’ll find you anywhere._ She calmly approached him and took his little hands in hers. He looked up at her with his big pure smile, but his eyes were puffy. She got down on her knees so she could level her face with Shu’s.

“Shu? What happened? Why were you crying?” she asked gently as she patted his head.

“I’m sorry, Mana. Some of my classmates made fun of me because I didn’t understand the lessons because I missed last week. And because of the bandages. They called me a ‘lab rat’ and a ‘science experiment.’” A single tear fell down his cheek, but he quickly gritted his teeth and wiped it away. He lowered his head, probably to hide more tears if they came. _Oh, you brave boy._

“Ah. I’m sorry, Shu. You’re not used to all the tests yet. It must have been hard for you.” As she moved to comfort him, he looked up at her, tears in his eyes, but not falling.

“But the reason I was crying was, well…you’ve been doing these tests since before I was born, right? I have you, but before I was born, and when I was just a baby, you had no one, right? That must have been horrible!” He began to cry but continued to speak through his tears. “So…so…I have no right to be sad, or…I have no right to face you, Mana!” He looked up at her, tears streaming down his face. Dark crystals were beginning to form around his ears and neck.

Mana quickly gathered the crying boy to her and wrapped him in a hug. She patted his head with one hand, and with the other slipped down to his neck to secretly absorb the crystals into herself. _Now, now, Shu, you don’t need those yet._

“Shu, you’re such a sweet boy, to think of me like that. It makes me so, so happy.” She pulled away just enough to gaze into his eyes as she wiped his tears away. “But don’t hide your pain for my sake. Show it to me and allow me to sooth it away. That’s my job as your big sister, and it makes me happy to be able to. So, please?”

Shu smiled through his tears at her, such an innocent, trusting smile. “Ok, Mana. But you talk to me and let me take care of you too, okay?”

Mana finished wiping the boy’s eyes and had to stand up. To hear him say those things, to see him cry for her, had made her so happy her heart wanted to burst open. It took every ounce of her self-restraint to keep her from swooping down and kissing him, just the way she had kissed that man. After all, this boy was the one she was practicing for, so when the time finally came, she would get it just right for him. But not yet.

She took Shu by the hand as they started their walk. “I will. It’s a promise between us, okay?”

“Okay!”

Mana paused, thinking she would like to spend just a little more time alone with Shu before having to share him with Haruka-san and Triton. She really was indulging today. But, feeling the cylinder in her pocket, she reminded herself that it really was just a small reward for a huge success. She looked at Shu with a conspiratorial grin.

“Would you like to go to our secret place on the way home today?

“Really?”

“Of course! I haven’t finished cheering you up yet!”

“Awesome, Mana!”

“Hey, Mana?”

“Yes?”

“Can Triton come, too?”

“Now Shu, you know Triton is studying hard so he can go to school with you next term! Do you want to pull him away from that?

“Well, no….”

“Don’t worry, we’ll bring back seashells and flowers for him…I’ll even teach you how to make a flower crown for him!”

“Awesome! You’re the best, Mana!”

She would need to keep a close eye on Triton’s interactions with Shu. She couldn’t have him tell the boy too many things.

Of course, Mana had no intention of fulfilling her promise. Not just yet. Not until Shu was a little older. Old enough to truly face her pain and soothe it. Old enough to truly be hers. And until then, she would do whatever it took to protect him. She would use herself and anyone else. Because in the end, they were all knights and pawns. This was her king, and she would be his queen.

**Author's Note:**

> Regarding trigger warnings:  
> Mana is explicitly having sexual relations with a researcher at her father's facility. Although I have described her as someone who is benefiting from and even exploiting this relationship, THIS IN NO WAY MEANS I CONDONE THESE RELATIONS OR ANY RELATIONS BETWEEN AN ADULT AND A MINOR!!!! I channeled some of my own past into this fic. In my experience, it is possible for victims of child sexual abuse to believe themselves to be powerful, able to control adults with their bodies. That is not the case, they are being used and exploited, but they may not realize this until a long time later. Painting the child in this story as the exploitative one is, in a way, fulfilling the wishes of a past self that was still stuck in that.  
> Her actions toward Triton and her desires toward Shu also reflect her idealized, powerful self. It's the cycle of abuse. She learned these actions in the context of an unequal power dynamic, and this is her way of leveling the playing field: by picking "opponents" less powerful than she is.  
> Mana explicitly states sexual desires related to Shu. That one's on the source material, not me. But I like to think that before the Apocalypse Virus drove her crazy, Mana was just a normal girl with a dead mother and a workaholic father, who found solace in caring for her closest relative, Shu. I like to think that her incestuous crush on him started as a genuine desire to protect her little brother from family troubles. The virus seems to take perfectly normal thoughts or desires and distort them until they consume a person. So I saw a natural progression: desire to protect to fixation to romantic/sexual desire. Not saying this happens in every broken home, obviously (didn't happen in mine) but it is feasible.


End file.
